Conversations
by Aka Aurora
Summary: Hinata and Shino are in the Team 8 meeting room alone talking...Kiba hears their conversation and misunderstands it. KibaHina...Dedicated to kibahina-narusaku4ever


**Me:Just a one shot I wrote while on the highway...for 2 HOURS -_-'**

**Kiba:She would like to dedicate this to kibahina-narusaku4ever because that person has reviewed for AA and many more...**

**Me:I don't own Naruto.....**

* * *

Kiba finally admitted to himself that he _loves _Hinata…he was so confident that he told Shino that he was…so right now all Kiba had to do was confess to Hinata…

"NO! NO!" Kiba heard from a room in Kurenai-sensei's house; to be exact it was the room where Team 8 had meetings or just came to hang out in.

"No Shino…you can't" Hinata yelled "No ,you will not have _all_ the fun"

Kiba who at first thought of Hinata's yelling as her getting mad; decided he should listen in on their conversation.

"Yes! Yes,yes….finally!" Hinata yelled again "Shino, okay now that we have the set up complete all you have to do is move _this_ side to side, right"

Kiba pressed his ear against the door to listen better to their talking.

"Hinata, you're wrong I'm not supposed to move it side to side, but up and down" Shino voice was barely audible through the door

"Shino are you sure, because I don't want to risk it all, right now" Hinata said

"Yes…I'm sure, now promise me that when you lose or win don't yell"

Hinata pouted and insisted "I don't yell every time I lose or win, only when I'm having the most _fun"_

"Fine, as long as you're not too loud" Shino responded

"Okay….now let's get started then" Hinata said happily

"Alright…here I go" Shino said quietly

Kiba who was still hearing their conversation was confused. What were Hinata and Shino doing in the Team 8 room alone…and what's with up and down, side to side, yelling, that, and this….he was utterly confused

"Yes! yes…no….Shino no offence, but you're no good at this" Hinata's voice was muffled and her voice was quiet

"If you don't like the way I do it…then why didn't you ask Kiba to do it with you instead of me" Shino

"Well honestly I would _love _to do it with Kiba" Hinata responded "…But I think I won't be good enough so I needed to practice"

"So why would you ruin your first time with me?" Shino asked "If you wanted to do it with Kiba then why didn't you just go ahead and do it"

"Well I was afraid that he wouldn't enjoy it…I mean Kiba has a lot of _experience" _Hinata said "I mean hasn't he played against Ino, Sakura, and I think with Naruto"

"Yeah..he has and he's won against all of them"

"Shino….have you ever done it with anyone?" Hinata asked

"Yeah with my bugs…although when they lost they would crap in my body or on the floor" Shino said quietly while crossing his arms

"That's disgusting…" Hinata said looking appalled

"Have you ever done it with anyone?" Shino asked

"No, this the first time I've played" Hinata smiled "Although Kiba said with the body I have I'll be wonderful"

Kiba who was still listening to the conversation finally understood what they were doing….Shino; his best male friend and Hinata: his best female friend and love….w-were…h-having….S-SEX!

"Really Kiba said you'll be wonderful…then maybe I should try you out for him" Shino said

"No…I'll let Kiba try for himself" Hinata said sweetly

Kiba was pacing back and forth deciding whether he should invade his teammate's intimacy.....he didn't care he told Shino he _loves _Hinata and yet Shino has the nerve to have sex with Hinata….now that's just messed up…

Kiba barged into the room to find Shino and Hinata sitting on the floor across from each other with a board game between them…

"What the hell Shino? Why would you have se-" Kiba's words finally caught up with the image in front of him…

"Hey Kiba…what are you rambling about today?" Shino asked nonchalantly

"Weren't you two talking about having sex with each other?" Kiba blurted out

"We were talking about this board game" Hinata said with a reddish tone above her nose

"I was talking about sex" Shino said

"W-What? When?" Kiba asked

"When I said my bugs crap in my body or on floor…."

"You have sex with your bugs?" Hinata said moving back a little

"No…I don't have sex with my bugs, I mean when my bugs are crapping they are laying eggs" Shino said "Hinata weren't you talking about sex"

"N-No I wasn't talking a-about s-sex" Hinata said innocently

"Yeah you did…when you said something about…Kiba saying with the body you have you'll be wonderful or was it when you said I would _love _to do it with Kiba"

"I meant while playing this board game" Hinata protested

"Orally you did mean in the board game…but subconsciously you meant as in having sex with Kiba" Shino said smirking….although it was truly difficult to realize with his face being completely hidden

"Hinata you want to have sex with me?" Kiba asked secretly hoping that she did

"No I don- well mayb- um….ye-ugh…no…" Hinata said trying to figure out for herself whether she really did want to have sex with Kiba..

"Are you sure Hinata…cause I can make an arrangement" Kiba said flashing Hinata a toothy grin

"Yeah…I'm sure" Hinata said looking sad

Shino walked toward Kiba and whispered _"She so wants to have sex with you"_

Shino walked out of the room to leave Hinata and Kiba alone…

"Hey Hinata come here" Hinata walked toward Kiba to face him directly

"Yeah Kiba?" Hinata asked thinking about how sex would be with Kiba

Kiba put his hand on her shoulder; which caused Hinata to flinch a little….he pulled Hinata closer to him. Kiba's lips was a few centimeters from Hinata's….he made it seem like he was going to kiss her, but instead he whispered in her ear _"Come to my place later at night…" _

Kiba let go of Hinata….she didn't move….he waved his hands to her face to get her attention….she didn't move…it is as if she has fallen asleep…he had to wake her…Hinata blinked and the first thing she'd seen was Kiba….and she realized that she loved him…

Hinata responded "Yeah"

* * *

**Me:I hope someone enjoyed my crappy excuse for a one shot...I normally don't write one shots because i'm not good at writing one shots...but I'll be publishing more KibaHina one shots in sometime**

**Kiba:Her one shots are horrible...go ahead and FLAME....doesn't matter whether it's a light flame or a FLAME that would make chickens cry O_o**


End file.
